Lord Swordpaw
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: A demo. If passed it will become a true story. A new evil looms over Mossflower: Versago Swiftclaw! Now, Swordpaw, with the help of some Redwall folk, must rescue his daughter...before it's too late. Plz R n R, I really want to know if it's great or not
1. Prologue

**Hi! Kari here. well, I did this story when I was in 5th grade or so and I decided to post it to see if it really was that great enough to get an A++. This is short, shorter than the other books made by Brian Jacques, but remember, _this is old! _Anyway, enjoy, and please review, crticism is always accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Redwall series for this fabulous series belongs to Brain Jacques himself  
**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

I am the youngest creature ever put in the position of Recorder of Redwall, exactly one season younger than Melanda Macburl. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is FlowerBreeze or Flore for short. I have just finished recording the tale of Lord Swordpaw's quest. It is now the end of spring and summer shall be with us once more. The fruit in the orchard have grown somewhat extra amounts than the original harvest last summer. Right now the dibbuns are playing in the orchard with the new Badgermum, Tara.

My narrative of Lord Swordpaw was going to be placed in the abbey's archives until a babe named Thimbo asked if the whole abbey could hear the story. The abbot placed the time when I would be reading, and it was right before the feast! I am now needed in Great Hall, also under the tapestry of Martin the Warrior there is a copy of my narrative. Please get it before the creatures of Redwall run you over! You may take this copy of my manuscript and head out to the gatehouse where I have set a chair out for you to read in. I have not judged this book by any circumstances for I have not read my own work. Even the creatures of Redwall are waiting to hear my story. I should make this quick because I hear some abbeybabes yelling my name. I shall now let you read and decide if my manuscript is the best or the worse. I now leave you to read on and judge for yourselves, my friends.

Flore, Recorder of Redwall Abbey  
In Mossflower Country

* * *

_**Please read the beginning, I don't want to repeat myself.**_** O.K., what else...oh! The chapters are split into Books (Book 1, Book 2, etc.) If this story turns out to be good I'll actually make it according to the way Mr. Jacques does it.**


	2. The Arrival Of Versago Swiftclaw!

**Pardon me for the grammar errors, I did this so long ago and now I'm too lazy to check it over. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series. All rights go to Brian Jacques. I only own the idea for the story and characters, no the style or setting. **

* * *

**_Book One_**  
**The Arrival of Versago Swiftclaw**

The shadow of summer stretched lazily across Mossflower Woods. At the coast, sapphire-blue waves gently lapped at the shore. Everything was peaceful at the mountain of Salamandstron and its inhabitants. Badger Lord Swordpaw watched calmly at the ever changing sea of blue, but a feeling deep inside the badger made him feel uneasy to the surrounding peace. Then a loud knock on the bedchamber door signaled the arrival of a strong lanky hare that came in with a trolley.

"Lord Swordpaw sir, sorry for barging in but lunch is ready. You have to eat to get strength to defend the jolly old mountain, wot." Swordpaw then took a piece of bread and cheese like his distant ancestor, Boar the Fighter. He then told the hare what was going on in his mind.

"Thank you Mattello, my friend. Salamandstron is to be in danger again."

"Vermin I say sir, where?" Mattello asked thoughtfully. Lord Swordpaw then pointed out of his bedchamber window. On the horizon line where the sky touched the earth three black dots appeared, bringing with it crews of nasty vermin. Mattello growled with rising anger in his eyes, "Darn, those vermin scum! I'd just wish they would leave gentle creatures alone and plunder somewhere else."

"We should prepare for battle Mattello. Put the Long Patrol hares in their ranks, I will be in my chamber if you need me."

"Yes sir!" Mattello answered, giving a smart salute. He then left leaving the badger alone in his chamber. Swordpaw then entered a different chamber by using a rock door that was concealed in the stone. He then lit a lamp to light his way in the darkness of the secret chamber. Opening the lid of the lamp so the flame could be seen, Swordpaw cast a pawful of herbs from the pocket of his tunic. As the plants hit the flame it let off a strange aroma which caused the badger to fall into a trance .Picking up a chisel and a hammer the badger started to engrave a picture into the smooth surface of the stone wall.

Below Swordpaw's bed chamber there was hustle and bustle in the kitchen as breakfast was served. Swordpaw's daughter, Tara, made her way through the crowds of hares waiting for their breakfast. She finally came through and sat down with her best friend, Sunpaw. The hares ate madly like they had survived a seven season famine. Any food in their sight they scoffed down their throat like mad beasts.

"Pass me the scones Bigpaw, wot wot!"

"Here you go old pal, wot."

Tara then asked Sunpaw one of the questions troubling her mind.

"Sunpaw where is my father?"

"Probably in his forge room or something…"Sunpaw answered through mouthfuls of food. Like all hares she could not resist eating large quantities of food. Her ancestor was the lying scoffing hare Bescarum with an always hungry appetite that Sunpaw gratefully inherited. Giving her fondest smile Tara helped herself to some food.

"Maybe your right," Tara whispered, "maybe your right."

Out in the open vastness of the sea, far from Salamandstron's coast, a mysterious fox was sailing towards shore. This fox was known by his glossy gold coat and silver tail, but the tail contained no tip. They say that he lost his tail tip in battle, but he slew the enemy who did it. He was swift with any blade of any kind and all who heard his name trembled in haunting fear.

Versago Swiftclaw!

Versago and his army sailed the seas towards Salamandstron's coast in three grim well crafted Freebooter vessels named Seacrab, Hookfish, and the main vessel, the Dark Queen. When Freebooters hear about the mountain of the south coast guarded by hares and badgers they try to avoid it at all costs. Versago's army feared the mountain, but when they heard they were going to the mountain this turned into a question. Why would they set sail for the mountain of Salamandstron? No one was brave enough to ask Versago the question until one stoat named Wartear bravely asked the question.

"Um, Versago, sir, why are we sailing so close to this mountain feared by all Freebooters?" Versago looked at Wartear and gave him one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you Wartear, I was wondering who would ask me that. Choose five others to join you then come to my cabin."

"Uh, yessir," Wartear answered dumbly, "um, you and you Fleabit, and you Skinnose, and ..."

After the group was assembled Versago grinned and explained his plan, "You were specially chosen to do this so don't mess up," he then looked at them with cold killing eyes of brown, "here is what we must do for revenge against Salamandstron ..."

Far away from the great sea the abbey of Redwall was full of life about an hour after dawn. The abbey- dwellers got on with their normal lives. Dibbuns played in the orchard while older creatures got to work. Food made by Friar Goyle was soon placed in the orchard for lunch. Everybeast was cheerful and happy for living in such a grand place. Abbot Mordaltus sat in his chair taking in the peace of early noon. The abbot soon dozed of in the realm of dreams where he was visited by Redwall's first warrior, Martin. Before Martin could say anything the abbot was roused urgently by the Foremole, Brilly. The mole then spoke his strange dialect to the old mouse.

"HAbbot daltus, wakem oop pleeze fore he HAbbot mus see dis!"

"What is it Brilly?"

Back at the shores of Salamandstron Versago's vessels lay moored on the edge of the sea. Versago stood looking upwards at Swordpaw, squinting from the late afternoon sun which heated the air above them. In the sunlight Versago looked like a gold and silver coin from Swordpaw's view. Finally, Versago told what he wanted from the mountain.

"Surrender your mountain stripedog or die because I am your worst enemy, Versago Swiftclaw! You must remember after you saw my ships on the beach."

Gruesome memories of the last encounter came back to his mind as he answered, "You shall not get this mountain as long as I live!"

"Fine then, FIRE!"

Shafts from both sides hissed through the air like silent assassins. Versago's arrows bounced harmlessly off the rock face of Salamandstron while Swordpaw's shafts embedded itself in the sand. Both armies knew they were out of range, but they kept firing under their leaders' orders. In the heat of battle foot hares charged and battered the front lines of Versago's horde like they were swatting flies. Versago didn't care though, he had plenty of soldiers left and anyways, he was going to steal Swordpaw's most precious thing from under the badger's nose. With the six others, including Wartear himself, Versago and his crew made their way towards the front gate and checked if it was guarded. Wartear then stubbed his toe on a rock and screamed, "Owwwwww!" Versago then grabbed him and held a paw to Wartear's mouth.

"Be quiet if you want to live!" Versago whispered urgently. Then came the sound of paw steps coming towards them and every beast fell dead silent.

"Hello, anybeast there?"

The sound of Tara's voice drifted back to Versago's gang. "Hello, hello, hm there seems to be nobeast here. Might as w-," Tara was then bagged and hit unconscious as she turned around by Versago and his troupe.

"Hey you, Fleabit, go and tell the army to retreat under captain's orders. Try to head as close to the woodlands as possible. Go now," the fox exclaimed with joy, "we have our prize."

Looking around to make sure nobody had watched them they stole silently of towards the dunes where they would meet up with the rest of Versago's army. Even though Versago didn't win the battle he did have a limp bundle over his back as his prize. He managed to take Swordpaw's most precious and cherished thing from under his nose. It was his only daughter, Tara!

Swordpaw had no idea until Sunpaw, the only witness of the kidnapping, came and told him the story.

"Tara kidnapped! Are you sure this is what you saw, Sunpaw?"

"Yes sir," Sunpaw answered sadly, "that is all I saw."

"That's why they retreated; it was distractions from the real plan…get Mattello in here." When Mattello arrived Swordpaw told him what they were going to do.

"Get food into the haversacks and any weapons or equipment that we'll need for the quest. When you are ready we'll leave in search of my daughter."

When everything was packed and ready to go, Swordpaw and Mattello looked back over their shoulders to see Salamandstron hares waving goodbye.

"Goodbye and good fortune!"

"Good luck!"

Mattello waved goodbye to all his friends and then turned to join the badger lord. The hares kept on waving until Swordpaw and Mattello were mere dots.

* * *

**What are the things that are to befall Swordpaw and Matello? Find out in _//checks story//_ the next 2 chapters.**


	3. The Badger and the Squirrel

**Hope you like how the stories goin' so far! Considering none of you guys want to review it..._(waah!)_**

* * *

**_Book Two_  
The Badger and the Squirrel**

"Hey, Chief I can see a badger and a hare coming towards us from that mountain we attacked earlier today."

"Good job Keeneye, you shall be paid rewardingly from the amount of treasure in the abbey of Redwall." At the sound of the word Redwall the weasel whimpered loudly. Versago looked at the weasel with emotionless eyes. "You aren't scared of a bunch of gentle creatures are you Keeneye?"

"N-No s-sir, not at all." Keeneye did fear the abbey of Redwall. The abbey dwellers fought fierce, but the fiercest were the warriors who wielded the blade, its point like an icicle and, when used in battle, it looked like a midwinter storm flashing through the air. Cluny the Scourge, Gabool the Wild, Gulo the Savage…. they all fell under the blade of Redwall, so vermin also avoid the sound of twin bells ringing through the woodlands.

"Brokeclaw come here, I need you to do a task for me. Get five others and stall the badger and hare at all costs, and if you fail to and come back I shall slay you myself! Is that clear enough for you?"

"Aye, chief I got it." Brokeclaw answered nervously with a smart salute.

As Swordpaw and Mattello doubled marched across the sand Mattello's keen eye caught the searat's trap. He then quickly told Swordpaw what trap was laid. "Swordpaw, sir, those nasty vermin have set a net trap on the ground. When I say now jump over the net and when you touch the ground start kicking sand then run as fast as you can."

"I get what your saying Mattello."

"Swordpaw, sir, get ready to jump right about…NOW!"

Swordpaw and Mattello, in the nick of time, leaped through the air and as quickly as they hit land they blinded the rats with burning sand.

"Aaah, it stings!"

"I can't see at all, my eyes burn!"

"Ouch, watch it!" Brokeclaw yelled at a rat who stepped on his footpaw. After hearing that Swordpaw sped of like a scared dibbun with Mattello hard on his heels. They soon rested when they were out of danger's eye and camped close to the green woodland fringe. Supper was not appealing, but the searchers enjoyed it.

"Here, sir, have some oatcakes dipped in honey, and after that wash it down with some fresh water."

"Thank you Mattello."

They laughed and smiled and with the fire dying low they drifted of to sleep, but they were unaware of how close their enemies were.

Racing across the lawn Mordaltus and Brilly arrived at a hole with a lantern to light there way since Brilly woke the abbot close to twilight. A box lay at the bottom of the hole Mordaltus was looking at. The abbot then bent down and lifted the antique off the brown soil.

"Brilly, what's this?"

"'Is 'ere box oi foun' while diggum, but it won' opon."Brilly answered. Mordaltus looked at the box for a while, racking his brain to think of how to open the box. He then replied, "Brilly, go get our champion."

"Yes Habbot…look'm she 'e cumin, over 'ere Terr'."

The squirrel champion Terri came over in the slowly fading light in what seemed like a jog. She carried the sword of Martin the Warrior slung across her shoulders. Terri then answered the mole's call with her own, "Hello Brilly, Father Abbot, I was sent to bring you in. What seems to be the problem here?"

"I'll explain it to you in Cavern Hole; right now I'm hungry for supper." The three friends headed for Cavern Hole, ate their fill, and then sat down to think after Terri was informed.

"Terri I might know a way to open the box, but I need your help. Please place the sword of Martin the Warrior right here." Mordaltus indicated a spot on the old rowan wood box. It was engraved like the tip of the sword and it was in the middle of a circle. Terri then unsheathed the sword and stuck it gently in the engraved spot. The abbot was close to the brink of smiling, but kept a stern and serious face and continued with his plan. "Now turn the sword in a full circle by the handle." As Terri turned the sword she spoke her mind to the abbot.

"Father Abbot, I'm not so sure a-." Terri was then interrupted by a loud click which was heard by every abbeybeast in Cavern Hole. Everybeast then ran out to see what was happening after they heard the loud click. As suddenly as everything stopped the box opened, revealing a worn out parchment hidden inside it.

Waking up with the golden dawn light touching his face, Swordpaw sat up and stretched lazily. Leaning over to his right he shook Mattello back into reality without wasting any strength.

"Mattello, wake up you sleepyhead scoffer!"

"Mmm, huh what, can't a beast get any s-?" He was then silenced by Swordpaw when he placed a paw on Mattello's mouth.

"Shush, I can smell vermin very close by," Swordpaw whispered. Hearing that, Mattello crept quietly with Swordpaw to the close woodland fringe and peered over the bushes into the enemy camp. They saw vermin of every kind, but the most despicable vermin was the gold and silver fox sitting in the canvas tent. Mattello scanned the area looking for Tara when he spotted her chained and battered badly.

"Hey Swordpaw, old pal, let's get to the abbey of Redwall. We can stop them there because that's where they're most likely headed."

"I'm with you Mattello." Swordpaw whispered. They quietly crept back to the camp, packed their belongings, and headed towards Redwall.

"Father Abbot there's a parchment with the seal of Abbess Tansy on it!" Terri opened it carefully, "There's a riddle or a poem inside, I can't tell, but I'll read it,

Alas, Redwall shall be in danger

Two warriors bold to lead,

Shall guide an army and defeat the foe

Of gold and silver and his strangers,

On the day of the pine seeds.

A badger and a hare

From the mountain far away

Will come in a pair

And soon save the day.

Abbess Tansy of Redwall

"Wha' do 'at muen?" Brilly piped up after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, but let's all get some sleep. It is my duty as Father Abbot to get every Redwaller in their beds." Two days passed on without any answer from the Redwallers. Then a knock on the abbey's main gates told there was somebeast outside.

"Hello anybody in there, wot?" Peering over the ramparts Terri saw a badger and a hare, which meant no vermin. She signaled Brilly that it was okay to open the main gates for they were good creatures.

"It's okay Brilly, their just good creatures like us." As the gate creaked open Mattello jumped through the open space.

"I'm Mattello and this here chap is Lord Swordpaw of Salamandstron. Is it lunchtime already, I'm famished, wot!" Friar Goyle then had a dreaded vision of the hare stuffing his face.

"Dreadful, just dreadful for the kitchens if that hare ate in the abbey!" The friar exclaimed.

"What brings you to Redwall?" Terri asked adjusting her habit.

Swordpaw answered the question, "My daughter, Tara, has been taken by Versago Swiftclaw. He is now on his way to this abbey." By the mention of Versago, Brilly suddenly got the answer to the riddle.

"War, the answor is war! Tha'm the rikkle answor! 'E leav'm when 'e pin con drop. Terr' 'ill lead us!"

"If that's the answer then I'll take it! First we've got to rescue Tara. Here's the plan…"

"Hey chief we are approaching the abbey. About a day's march and we'll be there."

"Good job again Keeneye! Wartear, go and tie up the young stripedog." All Wartear did was give a nervous nod and then trotted off. If Versago's plan kept going on perfectly and he would soon be in complete control of Redwall from how his luck was faring, or so he thought.

Climbing and jumping swiftly long after the sun had gone down, Terri and five other squirrels executed the rescue mission. Spotting the young badgermaid fully awake they landed quietly on the ground beside her.

"Where did you c-!"

"Shush," Terri whispered, "We've come to get you out." With two files they broke through the chains in a matter of minutes. Terri, Tara, and the five squirrels ran off into the night leaving no trace behind. Returning from the woodlands and seeing her father was the happiest moment in Tara's life. She ran forward and hugged Swordpaw with all her might.

"Tara, I missed you, I'm so happy your back." Everybeast was happy at Redwall, but they were all unaware of what would happen the next day.

Waking up at dawn the next day, Terri walked over the light green abbey lawn towards the battlements. As she watched the woodlands she noticed from the corner of her eye brown rocks, but when she looked again they were actually pine cones! Then she looked beyond the ditch and saw a fairly sized dust cloud. Running back to the dormitories she woke everybeast up with her message. "Wake up, the day has come, all well able bodied beast report to me immediately!" was heard all around the abbey. Soon a large group was gathered and Swordpaw and Terri led the group out the gates only to be bumped into Log-a-Log Mearo and his Guosim shrews.

"Oh, I'm sorry Log-a-log Mearo."

"It's okay Terri; I was on my way to Redwall when this happens! What are you armed beast going to do?" Terri explained everything to Log-a-log and soon even he agreed to battle with them. The woodlanders stood on top of the ditch ready to teach vermin the lesson of their lives. The enemies' faces could be seen as clear as rain. As the woodlanders waited for the command, the vermin had no idea what was about to happen.

* * *

**Eh, the poem sucks, but alas, I shall revise it if you guys please leave some reviews for this demo. _Please!!_ I've got to know how good it is!**


	4. the Battle at the Ditch

**Um, yeah, double update. Just please review. I can't write a full story if I don't know how the demo goes. From this moment on I'll stop bothering you into reviewing.**

**Disclaimer, right: This is a double diclaimer, so I'll say it in one breath-_huffs and inhales_-IdonotowntheseriescreatedbyBrianJacques, IdonotowntheseriescreatedbyBrianJacques! O.K., on with the third portion!

* * *

**

_**Book Three**_  
**The Battle at the Ditch**

"CHARGE!"

Running from the ridge the woodlanders met the horde at full force. There was chaotic confusion among the vermin. Terri and other squirrels shot arrows from the trees of Mossflower Woods while Swordpaw led the ground attack. When Terri ran out of arrows she leapt down and unsheathed the sword of Martin the Warrior. The keen blade of steel flashed back and forth through the vermin like knife through butter. Fighting her way through she soon joined Swordpaw at his side.

"Swordpaw I'll guard your rear, Mattello guard his sides, you head for Versago."

"Okay Terri, wot!" Swordpaw's answer never came back to Terri because the badger was completely controlled by Bloodwrath. The badger's eyes saw nothing but the color of crimson red. Slashing through the lines of vermin with a doubled edged sword he brought from Salamandstron the badger made his way to Versago. In his path Swordpaw left trails of wounded vermin soldiers that had faced his wrath. Swordpaw soon broke through and stood face to face staring at his sworn enemy. Versago then threw a hidden knife which embedded itself in Swordpaw's midnight black fur. He then drew his saber and sent a flurry of slashes at Swordpaw's unprotected body, but that didn't stop the berserk badger. Swordpaw then grabbed the blade and split it in two with his paws. He then heaved Versago in the air and roared his war cry.

"Eulaliaaaaaaaa!" With a twist of his paws he broke the very arms of Versago. The fighting then ceased as everybeast looked at Swordpaw and Versago. With a loud scared yelp the vermin scattered in every direction. Only the unlucky and slow were caught with their captain. All the woodlanders gave loud mighty battle cries of victory.

"Eulaliaaaa!"

"Redwall!"

Logalogalogaloooog!"

After a few moments of happiness the woodlanders rounded up the captured vermin. Swordpaw then asked Log-a-log a question depending on the water currents.

"Log-a-log, is there a river close to where we are?"

"Yes, why do you ask Swordpaw?"

"It's because I'm going to send these vermin to a very special place. Oh, before I forget Log-a-log, do you have any boats that are both fresh and sea water adaptable?"

"Of course, Guosim shrews are excellent boat builders. Any vessels built by us are always in perfect shape. We have one boat that you can borrow for your trip."

"Thank you Log-a-log Mearo."

When the supplies for Swordpaw's journey were packed and the boat was ready to sail a small group of creatures from Redwall came to say goodbye to Swordpaw before he left. Among these creatures was the badgermaid Tara who had come to say goodbye to her father. She held her tears back until they flooded into her message of farewell.

"Father, w-will you ever c-c-come b-back?"

"Of course Tara, I'll come back, I promise."

"Swordpaw we must sail before the winter storms sink us!"

"Okay I'm coming," Swordpaw looked at Tara, "I'll be back soon. Now where did Mattello get off to?" As if by magic Mattello appeared in front of Swordpaw looking perfectly normal, except his face. It was covered in meadowcream and crumbs of a type of pastry.

"Swordpaw, sah, let's get sailing immediately!"

"Why Mattello is there danger?"

"Yes, he's the danger! He ate all of my deliciously made woodland trifle!" yelled Friar Goyle. Mattello then took of towards the boat with the plump little harvest mouse hard on his heels with a rolling pin.

"Ouch, watch the stub of a tail why dontcha, ouch!" Everybody laughed at the unfortunate hare being clubbed by the mouse.

"Time to go Swordpaw!" Terri reminded the badger. With one more hug from Tara he set of on his journey.

Being at sea for a few weeks made Swordpaw feel more confident for his destination could be seen clearly. It was a small uncharted island only known by badger lords. Swordpaw's crew soon was on the beach of this very island with Versago and his crew begging for mercy. Swordpaw then turned and spoke the very words Versago dreaded on hearing throughout the weeks at sea.

"Versago, for kidnapping a badger lord's own kin you shall be sentenced to stay on this island for the rest of your life…..crippled!"

"Noooooo!" were the last words Versago screamed before he was crippled for life. The crew soon sailed back to shore speaking to their loved ones about their triumph over evil.

"Father I missed you so very much. May I ask you one more question?"

"Sure Tara, what is it?"

"When you were gone I made new friends like Turbil and Rufee," Tara pointed at the young hedgehog and otter, "so I was wondering…….if we could stay at Redwall longer?" There was a moment of silence as Swordpaw made his decision.

"Tara…….you, Mattello, and I…… shall stay at Redwall a bit longer." Cheers rose as Tara hugged her father as strong as she could.

"Thank you, oh thank you father!"

"Now let's go back and put on a feast for three new beasts!"

"Tara, let's go play in the orchard!"

"Okay Turbil, I bet I can run faster than you!"

"Lord Swordpaw, sir, are you sure about this, I mean living in Redwall?"

"Of course Mattello, I'm sure because Tara is my daughter so I can't bear to see her sad." Swordpaw then looked up at the sky thinking of the picture he engraved in the wall. It was a picture of Tara and him living at Redwall, which he told Mattello even though the hare didn't know about it.

"The threat of Versago Swiftclaw is over. May Tara and I stay and live peacefully for a while at Redwall and let our ancestor's spirits guide us."

* * *

**O.K., it's the end of the main story but not the end of this one yet. Next chapter: an epilogue, written by Flore** **of course**


	5. Epilogue

**Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! I'll get busy making the full chapter for you!

* * *

**

_**Epilogue**_

It has now been four seasons since Lord Swordpaw left Versago Swiftclaw to his demise. Since extra fruit was harvested we held a feast in honor of Swordpaw and Tara the Badgermum. The two badgers ended up living at Redwall so when the time came to leave they decided to stay at Redwall till the end of their lives. How sad Mattello looked when he heard the news! He held back his tears until he was out of the gates. Then as soon as he let the tears out Mattello switched moods and became cheerful and happy. You should have seen how glad Friar Goyle was when the hare left through the gates and was on the path. Mattello had been demolishing the abbey's supplies ever since he came. When the abbot declared a feast from the extra fruit and said it was dedicated to Swordpaw the fat little friar blew a sigh of relief now that Mattello was gone. Mordaltus passed on his reign of abbot to a mouse named Burby, the kindest mouse in the whole abbey (under my opinion)! This turned into a shock, but we all understood why. Mordaltus was growing old and weak so he passed on the duty of abbot to a younger fresher mouse. The summers at Redwall are the nicest thing a creature could ask for. Dibbuns all plump and healthy and older creatures all joyful and happy for living in such a grand place. Don't forget, guests are always welcomed to Redwall. It doesn't matter if your young or old our gates are always open to good creatures like you.

Flore, Recorder of Redwall Abbey

In Mossflower Country

* * *

**Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed the demo! (And preview) **


End file.
